Ein Geschenk
by Yuki40
Summary: Yuki hat geburtstag und Shu hat ein einmaliges Geschenk für ihn


23.02.02 Titel: Ein Geschenk Teil: 1/1  
  
Autor: Yuki40 E-Mail:biggi300@freenet.de  
  
Rating: PG-18 (Würde ich sagen! Kein Schimmer hat!)  
  
Warning: Yaoi, lemon, romantik???, OOC  
  
Pairing: Yuki x Shuichi, Tatsuha x Ryuichi Disclaimer: Yuki, Shuichi und die anderen gehören nicht mir und ich mache auch kein Geld damit.  
  
Kommentar: Das ist meine erste Lemon Fic und ein Ostergeschenk an alle Leser. Widmung: Die Fic widme ich Natalie die ich mit Yaoi angesteckt habe, Cindy hoffe wir sehen uns bald wieder * beide ganz doll knudeln*, Mandy, meine Betti (daisuki) und alle Yaoi- Fans da draußen wir müssen zusammen halten.  
  
OK, dann mal los!!!  
Ein Geschenk  
  
"Shuichi! Shuichi du Träumer wach auf!" Mit einem kräftigen Tritt holt Hiro ihn aus seinen Gedanken. "Auaaa! Was soll das, Hiro?" "Du hast geträumt, wie die letzten 8 Tage! Was ist passiert, dass du so in Gedanken bist?" "Yuki!" "Was hat er diesmal gemacht?" "Nichts!" "Shuichi seit wann muss ich dir alles aus der Nase ziehen!? Los erzähl schon, was ist mit Eiri-san!?" "Yuki hat in 3 Tagen Geburtstag und ich weis nicht was ich ihm schenken soll. Ich meine, er hat doch schon alles was er will!", mit einem bedrückenden Seufzen läst er seinen Kopf hängen. "Mhm, dass ist eine schwere Frage! Worüber würde er sich freuen? Sag mal Bist du eigentlich noch Jungfrau?" Shuichi schreckt aus seinen Gedanken hoch. "Was hast du gesagt? Ich war gerade in Gedanken!" "Das habe ich gemerkt! Ich wollte nur wissen ob du noch Jungfrau bist?" "Ähm . ja! (Ich weis, ich weis. Ich weiche jetzt mal von der Serie ab) Warum willst du das wissen?" "Nur so! Lass uns morgen Einkaufen gehen da finden wir schon was Passendes! Ich muss los Ayaka wartet schon! Wir treffen uns dann morgen gegen 11 Uhr und sei pünktlich!" Und weg war er.  
Leise wird die Tür aufgeschlossen und genauso leise fällt sie ins Schloss. 'Das geht jetzt schon 8 Tage so. Diese Ruhe ist zwar angenehm aber sie würde mir mehr nützen wenn ich an einem Buch schreiben würde und nicht wenn ich schon fast fertig bin. Außerdem ist es hier viel zu ruhig ohne sein nervendes Generve. Kuso, ich vermisse ihn doch gar nicht, oder!? Na ja, vielleicht ein wenig. Ich sollte ihn mal darauf ansprechen!'  
  
Er erhebt sich vom Stuhl und begibt sich ins Wohnzimmer, wo Shuichi träumerisch auf der Couch sitzt.  
  
'Vielleicht hat er einen anderen Lover der besser zu ihn ist!'  
  
Yuki fühlt einen dich im Herz. "Shuichi!" Der schaut etwas erschrocken zu Yuki auf. "OH, Yuki! Ich habe dich gar nicht bemerkt!" "JA, so wie du mich in den letzten 8 Tagen nicht bemerkt hast! Was ist los?" "Nichts!" "Hast du einen neuen Lover?" "Nein, hab ich nicht. Du weißt das ich nur dich liebe!", er war aufgesprungen und schaut Yuki ernst an. "Mhm!" Yuki geht in die Küche, holt sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und geht zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer. 'Was mach ich jetzt bloß, Yuki denkt bestimmt ich habe einen neuen Lover.'  
  
Am nächsten Morgen (halb zehn in Japan) "Ich gehe jetzt Yuki, bin heute Abend wieder da!" "Mhm!" Shuichi schaut noch mal zu Yuki dann flitzt er die Treppen runter. 'Ich muss mich beeilen, sonst ist Hiro wieder sauer!'  
  
Als die Tür ins Schloss fällt dreht sich Yuki um und starrt an die Stelle wo Shuichi eben noch stand. 'Wo geht er bloß hin! Er sagt mir ja nicht mal mehr mit wem er sich trifft! Vielleicht sollte ich einen Detektiv auf ihn ansetzen, dann weis ich was er macht!' Einen Moment überlegt Yuki ob das nötig wäre. 'Nein! Er trifft sich sicher mit Hiro!' Yuki dreht sich wieder zu seinem Laptop und konzentriert sich auf sein Manuskript  
  
"Hiroooo!" "Hey Shuichi, du bist ja pünktlich!" Shuichi bleibt schnaufen vor Hiro stehen. "Ach Shu-chan, ich habe noch jemanden mitgenommen. Das macht dir doch nix aus, oder!?" Als Shuichi wieder hoch schaut, sieht er Ryuichi, Kuma-chan und Tatsuha. "Wah! Sakuma-san, Tatsuha was macht ihr denn hier?" "Wir werden dir helfen ein Geschenk für meinen Bruder zu finden, stimmst Ryu-chan!?" "Hai Tatsu-chan! Uns Kuma-chan hat auch schon eine Idee! Los kommt!" ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
"Sakuma-san ist das dein Ernst?! Ich kann das doch nicht anziehen geschweige denn so etwas machen!" "Du sollst ja auch nix machen!" "Genau, du ziehst das an und kettest dich am Bett fest!" "Ja, aber was soll das und was wird Yuki sagen, Tatsuha!? Hiro, sag doch auch mal was!" "Die beiden haben Recht, du brauchst nix machen, nur daliegen!" "Aber Hiro, was soll das für ein Geschenk sein?" Hiro, Ryuichi und Tatsuha schauen sich an, dann Shuichi und aus wie aus einem Mund sagen alle drei gleichzeitig: "Na, du schenkst ihm deine Jungfräulichkeit!"  
  
"WAAASSSS!!! Ich soll ihm was schenken? Habt ihr sie noch alle?" Alle Leute, die gerade im Shop sind, starren ihn an, gehen aber schnell weiter als sie 5 böse Blicke trafen. "Du hast schon richtig gehört, nu da!" "Na gut, vielleicht will er es auch. Aber wie mach ich das und so will ich es auch nicht machen!?" "Also.?" [1] ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Am Selben Tag kurz vor Mitternacht  
  
Shuichi hat alles vorbereitet, da Yuki im Arbeitszimmer arbeitet, hat er freie Bahn. Er hat im ganzen Zimmer Kerzen aufgestellt. Auf dem Boden [2], Schränken und dem Bett waren Rosenblätter verstreut. Einzelne Rosen schmücken die Wände. Er selbst saß mitten auf dem Bett, eine blaue Rose im Haar und nur mit Blauen Blütenblättern beschmückt. Als es Mitternacht war, rief er Yuki zu sich. Dieser kam murren ins Zimmer. "Was willst du.?" 'Was soll denn des? Ist es Fasching und er geht als Adam?' "Was soll das alles hier, Baka?" "Das ist dein Geburtstaggeschenk!" "Was soll das bitte für ein beklopptes Geschenk sein?" "Ich schenk dir meine Jungfräulichkeit!" Shuichi wird dabei leicht rot. "Deine Unschuld?" "Ja!" Yuki lächelt als er langsam auf Shuichi noch röter als er Yukis Körper betrachtet. 'Was für ein Körper. Die fast weiße Haut und die starken Muskeln darunter. Die breiten Schulter, wie zum anlehnen geschaffen sind. Seine Augen dessen Farbe der einer Raubkatze gleichen und die schönen blonden Haare die einen Kontrast zu seiner Haut sind.' Shuichi reißt sich selbst aus den Gedanken als er merkt das Yuki nun vollkommen nackt auf dem Bett kniet. Langsam nähern sie sich und küssen sich sanft. Yukis Zunge streit um einlass bitten, Shuichis Lippen. Dieser öffnet ihm die Lippen einladen. Seine Zunge tastet sich im mund vor, erkundigt ihn und lockt Shuichis Zunge in seinen Mund. Aus den sanften Kuss werden feurige, leidenschaftliche Küsse, er nimmt die Rose aus Shuichis Haar, schmeißt sie auf den Boden, drückt Shuichi sanft aufs Bett und legt sich auf ihn, beide stöhnen leicht auf als ihre Körper sich berühren. Er lässt von Shuichis Mund ab, küsst sich weiter zum Hals und saugt sich an dessen Hals fest. Spürt unter seinen Lippen die Pulsschlagader pulsieren. Als er sich von Shuichis Hals abwendet, um sich seine Brustwarzen vorzunehmen, hinterlässt er einen roten Fleck auf der leicht gebräunten Haut von Shuichi. Während er sich Shuichis Brustwarzen mit dem Mund und der linken Hand widmet, wandert seine Rechte Hand über Brust und Bauch weiter zum Unterleib. Shuichis Hände streichen durch Seine Haare und krallen sich vor Erwartung in seine Schultern. Seine Hand wandert an Shus Erregung vorbei und streichelt die Innenschenkel. Shuichi seufzt enttäuscht auf und hebt vergeblich sein Becken, wenn die Hand sich seinem Glied nähert. Sein Mund lässt von dem Nippel ab und küsst seinen Lover sanft. Als er mit der Hand die Erregung kurz berührt, reißt Shuichi seine geschlossenen Augen auf und stöhnt in seinen Mund. Er löst sich ganz von Shu und holt aus einer Schublade eine kleine Tube. "Yuki, was machst du denn? Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach aufhören!", kam es schnauben von Shu. Er trete sich wieder zu Shu und kniet sich zwischen dessen Beine. "Ich brauch doch etwas womit ich dich vorbereiten kann!" "Vorbereiten?" "Mhm, sonst tut es zu sehr weh!" Als er Shuichis ängstlichen Blick traf, redet er gleich weiter. "Keine Angst, ich werde Vorsichtig sein und höre sofort auf wenn du willst!"  
  
[1]Wir wollen ja nix verraten [2]Aber nur einige Kerzen 


End file.
